goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stamp Collection
Baddy Stamps Baddy Stamps were added on the 22nd of January, 2012, with the explanation that if a Baddy is impressed by the player and their battle Goatling's performance, they will drop stamps upon defeathttp://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/35. Some Baddy Stamps, such as the Apostrophe stamp, are retired and will not return; the only way to obtain these kind of stamps are through trading with other users. Other stamps are still available, and can be gained from Exploring or Battling. Retired Stamps item_270.gif|Apostrophe Stamp|link=Apostrophe Seasonal Baddy Stamps Yeti Stamp.gif|Yeti Stamp|link=Yeti Stamp Yeti Minion Stamp.gif|Yeti Minion Stamp|link=Yeti Minion Stamp item_281.gif|Cootie Stamp|link=Cootie Cootie Minion Stamp.gif|Cootie Minion Stamp|link=Cootie Minion Stamp item_352.gif|Trileaf Stamp|link=Trileaf Trileaf Minion Stamp.gif|Trileaf Minion Stamp|link=Trileaf item_369.gif|Spring Bun Stamp|link=Spring Bun SBM Stamp.gif|Spring Bun Minion Stamp|link=Spring Bun Sleepy Sunflower Stamp.gif|Sleepy Sunflower Stamp|link=Sleepy Sunflower Stamp Sleepy Sunflower Minion Stamp.gif|Sleepy Sunflower Minion Stamp|link=Sleepy Sunflower Minion Stamp HeatwaveStamp.gif|Heatwave Stamp|link=Heatwave Stamp Heatwave Minion Stamp1.gif|Heatwave Minion Stamp|link=Heatwave Minion Stamp Squid Kid Stamp.gif|Squid Kid Stamp|link=Squid Kid Squid Kid Minion Stamp.gif|Squid Kid Minion Stamp|link=Squid Kid Phoenix Fox Stamp.gif|Phoenix Fox Stamp|link=Phoenix Fox Stamp Phoenix Fox Minion Stamp.gif|Phoenix Fox Minion Stamp|link=Phoenix Fox Minion Stamp item_425.gif|Cold Frisson Stamp|link=Cold Frisson CF Minion Stamp.gif|CF Minion Stamp Scarecrow Stamp.gif|Scarecrow Stamp|link=Scarecrow Stamp Scarecrow Minion Stamp.gif|Scarecrow Minion Stamp|link=Scarecrow Minion Stamp Frost Guardian Stamp.gif|Frost Guardian Stamp|link=Frost Guardian Stamp Frost Guardian Minion Stamp.gif|Frost Guardian Minion Stamp|link=Frost Guardian Minion Stamp item_451.gif|Surprise Box Stamp|link=Surprise Box Surprise Box Minion Stamp.gif|Surprise Box Minion Stamp Zodiac Baddy Stamps item_291.gif|Luck Dragon Stamp|link=Luck Dragon item_487.gif|Queen Snake Stamp|link=Queen Snake Ethos Stamp.gif|Ethos Stamp|link=Ethos Masked Rival Stamp.gif|Masked Rival Stamp|link=Masked Rival Stamp Thoth Stamp.gif|Thoth Stamp|link=Thoth Stamp Fire Rooster Stamp.gif|Fire Rooster Stamp|link=Fire Rooster Stamp TiangouStamp.gif|Tiangou Stamp|link=Tiangou Stamp LuckyPigStamp.gif|Lucky Pig Stamp|link=Lucky Pig Stamp Explore Area Stamps Breeze Bunny Stamp.gif|Breeze Bunny Stamp Cloud Serpent Stamp.gif|Cloud Serpent Stamp Little Star Batty Stamp.gif|Little Star Batty Stamp Prism Newt Stamp.gif|Prism Newt Stamp Star Batty Stamp.gif|Star Batty Stamp Muggra Stamp.gif|Muggra Stamp|link=Muggra Baby Phan Stamp.gif|Baby Phan Stamp|link=Baby Phan Scraw Stamp.gif|Scraw Stamp|link=Scraw Aggal Stamp.gif|Aggal Stamp|link=Aggal Arundo Stamp.gif|Arundo Stamp|link=Arundo Skarlath Stamp.gif|Skarlath Stamp|link=Skarlath item_478.gif|Grass Vitch Stamp|link=Grass Vitch Kiwi Stamp.gif|Kiwi Stamp|link=Kiwi Pink Bogg Stamp.gif|Pink Bogg Stamp|link=Pink Bogg Blue Bogg Stamp.gif|Blue Bogg Stamp|link=Blue Bogg Green Bogg Stamp.gif|Green Bogg Stamp|link=Green Bogg Orange Bogg Stamp.gif|Orange Bogg Stamp|link=Orange Bogg Yellow Bogg Stamp.gif|Yellow Bogg Stamp|link=Yellow Bogg Gaw Stamp.gif|Gaw Stamp|link=Gaw Sand Dragon Stamp.gif|Sand Dragon Stamp|link=Sand Dragon Blush Vitch Stamp.gif|Blush Vitch Stamp|link=Blush Vitch Golden Vitch Stamp.gif|Golden Vitch Stamp|link=Golden Vitch Love Vitch Stamp.gif|Love Vitch Stamp|link=Love Vitch Stick Bug Stamp.gif|Stick Bug Stamp|link=Stick Bug item_428.gif|Brogg Stamp|link=Brogg item_429.gif|Gnoff Stamp|link=Gnoff Item 262.gif|Basil Stamp|link=Basil Item 265.gif|Dew Drop Stamp|link=Dew Drop Item 267.gif|Snickerdoodle Stamp|link=Snickerdoodle Item 269.gif|Warbeak Stamp|link=Warbeak Pengu Stamp.gif|Pengu Stamp|link=Pengu MarimoStamp.gif|Marimo Stamp|link=Marimo ManateeStamp.gif|Manatee Stamp|link=Manatee GoldSunFishStamp.gif BlobfishStamp.gif AngelfishStamp.gif|Angelfish Stamp|link=Angelfish AlgalStamp.gif|Algal Stamp|link=Algal Pink Bogg Stamp.gif|Pink Bogg Stamp|link=Pink Bogg Stamp Prism Newt Stamp.gif|Prism Newt Stamp|link=Prism Newt Stamp RainbowNarwhalsStamp.gif|Rainbow Narwhals Stamp|link=Rainbow Narwhals Stamp RainbowNarwhalsStamp.gif|Rainbow Narwhals Stamp|link=Rainbow Narwhals Stamp SeaBunnyStamp.gif|Sea Bunny Stamp|link=Sea Bunny Stamp SeaPegasiStamp.gif|Sea Pegasai Stamp|link=Sea Pegasai Stamp ShootingStarfishStamp.gif|Shooting Starfish Stamp|link=Shooting Starfish Stamp Snow Bunny Stamp.gif|Snow Bunny Stamp|link=Snow Bunny Stamp Star Batty Stamp.gif|Star Batty Stamp|link=Star Batty Stamp StarRayStamp.gif|Star Ray Stamp|link=Star Ray Stamp StarryDumboStamp.gif|Starry Dumbo Stamp|link=Starry Dumbo Stamp Stick Bug Stamp.gif|Stick Bug Stamp|link=Stick Bug Stamp Stray Sod Stamp.gif|Stray Sod Stamp|link=Stray Sod Stamp SugarBunnyStamp.gif|Sugar Bunny Stamp|link=Sugar Bunny Stamp SunriseWhaleStamp.gif|Sunrise Whale Stamp|link=Sunrise Whale Stamp SunsetWhaleStamp.gif|Sunset Whale Stamp|link=Sunset Whale Stamp ThunderFishStamp.gif|Thunder Fish Stamp|link=Thunder Fish Stamp WaterbearStamp.gif|Waterbear Stamp|link=Waterbear Stamp Yellow Bogg Stamp.gif|Yellow Bogg Stamp|link=Yellow Bogg Stamp Trivia * Stamps originally served no purpose, until the collection feature was introduced. Category:Collections